


A Very Special Boy

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducard’s breath smells like cigarette smoke as it ghosts over his face, leaving Damian swathed in reeling memories of kills who’d smelled the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Boy

Ducard has him pinned. Muscles straining, doesn’t know how to get away pinned to the ground with arms, and hands, and legs all atop him. Ducard is so much bigger than he is, so much heavier and stronger, and the show of force is humbling. He understands, but Ducard doesn’t let him up.  
Ducard’s breath smells like cigarette smoke as it ghosts over his face, leaving Damian swathed in reeling memories of kills who’d smelled the same. Men in business suits, and men with power that he’d lulled into false senses of security with his diminutive size, and age.  
None of those men had been trained like Ducard, though. None of them had had the strength, or the will to use it, or the fire in their eyes like when Ducard shoved him to the ground, and held him there with hands and feet pushing into pressure points that hurt too much to struggle too hard.  
Damian baits his breath and waits, waits for Ducard to kill him. It doesn’t come. He finds himself staring into Ducard’s eyes, smelling the cigarette smoke that will forever remind him of briefcases, and hotel lobbies in europe. Ducard leans forward, so that his mouth is hovering bear breaths from Damian’s ear, and he whispers.  
“You are a very special boy, Damian,” his voice is deep, and it would be relaxing, but Damian can’t move. He can’t feel secure when he’s not in control. “A very special boy.”  
And that sends a ripple of something pleasant-but-not down his spine. A cold feeling that leaves him detached, and wary of where this is going.  
Ducard shifts above them so that they’re lying groin to groin, making Damian’s eyes go wide. Ducard chuckles, and it resonates through their bodies, vibrating in the bones of Damian’s pelvis in an uncomfortable way.  
“A very special boy,” Ducard says slowly. Damian watches as he licks his lips. “Very special.”


End file.
